KAGAJO 4S
KAGAJO☆4S (read as "Kagajo Four S") is a 4-members idol group and TV personalities represented by Stardust Promotion under Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior. The group was disbanded on February 1, 2014. The group is rebooted as TV variety-focused Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen beginning on May 2014. Group Notes *The group is a product of partnership between Stardust Promotion and Cable TV company J:COM.Zaq Blog - 　イベント情報！「柴咲コウ ミニＬＩＶＥ」＆「KAGAJO4S」！ *Kagajo stands for Kagayaki Joshi Ouendan (輝き女子応援団, lit. Shining Cheer Girl Squad). The name was also used for their TV reality show ran from October 2012 to December 2013.J:COM - 10月5日からJ:COM チャンネルで新番組がスタート『輝き女子応援団!!～KAGAJO☆4S』 *The catchphrase of the group is "Stardust Saigo no Rakuen" (スターダスト最後の楽園, lit. "The last heaven of Stardust").Official Twitter *The group based on Kanagawa Prefecture.チームしゃちほこ、MEGA WEBで“みにちあ先輩”とパレパレ The group was formed and debuted on October 7, 2012 in Terrace Mall Shonan, Fujisawa, Kanagawa. *Initially the "S" stands for Sisters and the members at that time are as follows: Yasuka Matsuo as the eldest sister, Rena Akatani as the second sister, Reina Okuzawa as the third sister and Aira as the youngest sister.Official Blog Profile This group was known as the "first term". *Starting from April 2013, the second term began, Rena, Yasuka and Rena were replaced by Shiori Odagiri, An Fujimoto and Ami Uchiyama. The "S" now stood for Students. The student belonged to fictional music club in a school named Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen (私立輝女学園, Kagayaki Private Girls' School).Jcom - キマグレンのKUREIが夏季限定メインMC4月24日からJ:COMチャンネルで新番組がスタート『部活オーレ　夕やけJUMP！～Road to OTODAMA～』 *The group was disbanded on February 1, 2014. J:COM announced a continuation of the TV program with the group named Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen (not to be confused with the second term name) with entirely different members on March 24, 2014. *The group was a self-procalimed Team Syachihoko's younger sister group. History The group debuted on October 7, 2012 in Terrace Mall Shonan, Fujisawa, Kanagawa with four original members dubbed "first term" Kagayaki Joshi Ouendan members: Yasuka Matsuo, Rena Akatani, Reina Okuzawa and Aira. Starting from April 2013, the second term began with "Shiritsu Kagayaki Jogakuen member". Rena, Yasuka and Rena were replaced by Shiori Odagiri, An Fujimoto and Ami Uchiyama. The "S" now stood for Students. On June 19, 2013 they appeared in Team Syachihoko's major debut launch of Shuto Iten Keikaku in Tokyo MEGAWEB Toyota City Showcase. They released their first single Oyoge! Whitebait Chan / Young Woman on July 21, 2013 and announced to take a part in 3Bjunior's first and last single Nanairo no Stardust and additional album compilation Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu.Natalie - もも、エビ、しゃちら3Bj集結！元日にシングル＆全集発売 On December 28, 2013 the group announced its dissolution in February 2014 in the AKIBA culture live concert. The members wanted to continue their career in different path other than become idols.Natalie - KAGAJO☆4Sが解散宣言、2月1日にラストライブ The 3Bjunior's president Ryoji Fujishita said in his twitter that Shiori wanted to become an actress, An wanted to become a model, Reina aimed to become an idol and Ami was searching for her true self.@iam1101 Ryoji Fujishita Twitter The group held their last concert on February 8, 2014 in Live Gate Ebisu. Members *'Second Term Members' *'First Term Members' Discography *'Singles' **2013.07.21 Oyoge! Shirasu-chan / Young Woman **2013.14.07 Mainichi ga Christmas *'Other' **2014.01.01 Nanairo no Stardust **2014.01.01 Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu Trivia *Unlike other groups in Stardust Promotion that was created between 2012 and 2013, each member of the group didn't represented by an image color. The overall image color of the group, however, was always depicted in marine blue. References External Links *Official Site (Archived) *Official staff Twitter Navigation Category:2013 Debuts Category:3Bjunior Category:Inactive Groups Category:KAGAJO☆4S